Amor en las Sombras
by Celebraint Orwin Dumbledore
Summary: UA No camines por la oscuridad como si te sintieras a salvo en ella hay depredadores que te observan, le dijo. ¿Como cuales? pregunto. Como yo, y le mostro sus ferocez colmillos. Dejame beber de tu sangre moriras en los dias pero renaceras en las noches.


**Amor en las sombras**

**Capitulo 1**

Paris,

1875

-Aun recuerdo el último amanecer que presencie como si hubiera sido el primero. Es ahora que me lamento el haber ignorado todos aquellos amaneceres de cuando estaba aun viva.

-¿Viva¿Y es que ahora no lo estas?

La mujer que hasta hace momentos le daba la espalda se giro, dejando al descubierto su disgusto ante tales preguntas así como la hermosura de la cual era poseedora, deleitando a su acompañante de una buena vista.

Aun entre la débil luz de vela su largo cabello con reflejos dorados parecía moverse al ritmo de la flama, las cuervas de su cuerpo y los flamantes senos era resaltados por el rutilante vestido azul turquesa que llevaba puesto haciéndola ver de piel mucho mas pálida de lo que era, no aparentaba mas allá de veintitrés años; sin embargo solo la mirada de aquellas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos reflejan la historia de su verdadera edad.

-¿A esto llamas vivir? A ocultarte entre las sombras como una rata para mantenerse con vida.

-Te has hecho débil. Recuerdo cuando te gustaba esconderte entre la oscuridad a cazar a tus presas. Tu sola acabas con familias enteras.

-Si, y en aquel entonces tenia bajo mi control a esos traidores.

-¿Lamentas el ya no tenerlos bajo tu dominio?

-Lamento el no haber acabado con ellos cuando Clow me lo pidió.

-Clow Reed Li era un hombre celoso. Aunque entendible, tenía que proteger lo que le pertenecía.

-¿Te he dicho que odio que hables de el como si lo hubieras conocido?

-Déjame pensar. Si lo has hecho.

-Eres despreciable.

-Y tu encantadora.

-¿Qué han estado haciendo?

-Atacando aldeas- respondió con indiferencia, pero el reproche en la mirada de la mujer lo fastidio- necesitan alimentarse.

-Matando humanos. Eso es…

-¡No te atrevas!- grito el hombre frente a ella poniéndose de pie- que fuiste tu quien rompió las reglas. Además es mas placentero comer mientras escuchas el gemido de una mujer y en los hombres deleitarse del sabor del licor correr por su sangre mientras uno come. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes ¿verdad querida Sakura?

-Cállate.

-Jamás entenderé tu cambio.

-Y no espero que lo entiendas.

-Me convertiste en vampiro para hacerte compañía. Y aun así la deprecias.

-Te volviste insolente con el tiempo.

-No. Lo que a ti te molesta es que yo si acepto mi naturaleza. No iba a pasarme toda la eternidad alimentadome de animales, después de que fuiste tu misma quien me dio a probar la exquisita sangre de un humano.

-Era una ocasión especial.

-¡No era de una de aquellas veces en las que tú aun te alimentabas de ellos!

-Deberías de ser más considerado, si no fuera por ellos tú ahora estarías…

-Muerto- acabo la oración el- Si, pero toda esa gente mato a mi familia por creerles herejes. Yo solo corrí con la mala suerte de que uno de ellos me hubiera salvado del incendio, para después poder deleitarse con mi muerte en la plaza frente a ellos.

-Aun así corriste con suerte.

-¡Ja! Corrí con suerte cuando tú y los demás llegaron a atacar la aldea. Pensé que también ibas a matarme.

-Y lo iba a hacer.

-Nunca me has dicho que te lo impidió.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora retirarte, estoy cansada.

-¿Cansada? Yo diría que te estas volviendo vieja.

-Mocoso insolente, anda largarte.

-¿Mocoso? Soy mayor que tu.

-No querido, podrá ser que cuando te mordí tuvieras veinte seis años y yo aparentara veintitrés, pero en aquel entonces te llevaba ciento treinta y seis años de diferencia. Ahora marchaos.

Observo como el joven frente a ella se levantaba del sillón con pereza, como le recordaba su arrebato al de su hermano.

-Y Eriol- lo llamo antes de que este abandonara el aposento.

El joven no contesto, solo se detuvo antes de poder abrir la puerta.

-No lastimes a los niños.

-Nunca maestra- respondió mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia ella tomando una de sus manos depositando un delicado beso en ella.

Una suave sonrisa surco sus labios en cuanto el joven abandono la habitación. No cabía duda Eriol tenia el mismo arrebato de Touya y esa insoportable maña de rebelarse contra ella.

Se desprendió del vestido, dejando su cuerpo al desnudo. Camino hacia la puerta que la llevaba a la habitación contigua. La tina estaba llena de agua, se sumergió en ella sintiendo el frió calarse en su anatomía, alegrándose que una parte de su ser aun no estuviera tan muerto como ella lo había estado desde hace siglos.

¿Cuántos años tenia ya? Era gracioso pero ya no lo recordaba, tal vez unos doscientos y tantos o hasta posiblemente más de trescientos. De lo único que era consiente era que había presenciado la transformación de un mundo viejo por uno nuevo, las maquinas de vapor se habían vuelto indispensables para ese tiempo y la invención de la luz que era lo mas cercano que ella podía asimilar a un rayo de sol.

Cerró los ojos recargando la cabeza en el filo de la tina, relajando su cuerpo como otras tanteas veces para su redención.

La imagen del hombre al que amo junto a su hermano los dos abrazados uno a otro tratando de protegerse de el sol mutuamente, tratando de evitar su muerte en aquel pozo que con mucha frecuencia ella solía utilizar para darle muerte a los vampiros que traicionaban su lealtad. Taladro su en su mente.

Despertó exaltada y con un terrible dolor en su pecho. Ella no los había visto morir. Ella no había ordenado mucho menos su ejecución. Pero aun así si sentía como si ella misma les hubiera dado muerte con su propia mano.

Sabía que varios de los suyos estaban molestos por haber mandado a matar a tres de ellos, por el simple e insignificante delito de haber mordido a unos niños. Pero ellos no conocían las reglas; un infante no tenia la fuerza para defenderse y cuidarse por si mismos tenia que depender de los demás vampiros por lo tanto la muerte era una seguridad para ellos.

El hecho de morder a un niño se le hacia un acto aterrador, tanto como si se quemara ella misma con el delicado calor de aquel astro que hace mucho tiempo ya no contemplaba. Separar a un niño de la madre era cruel. Brindarle la mordida era mucho peor.

Pero que se podía esperar de ellos, su misma naturaleza, los clamaba así. Crueles seres nocturnos ansiosos de un cuello donde poder clavar sus colmillos y poder beber ese liquido rojo carmesí, aquel elixir que les brindaba la vida eterna.

Ella se lo había buscado. Ella misma dio a conocer su mayor debilidad. Sabía que se vengarían, aun así ella fuera su reina en aquel momento, los suyos tomarían venganza. Anteponer a un mortal sobre ellos era igual una traición. Una traición que debía de ser pagada con su muerte. Una lección que ella misma enseño. Pero también sabía que no se atreverían a robarle la existencia, no cuando ella les brindo a mucho de ellos la segunda oportunidad de vivir. No cuando ella les había enseñado el placer de la vida.

Sus propios hermanos se habían aprovechado de los paseos nocturnos que ella salía a dar, para aprisionarlos. Se había quedado perdida observando el cielo nocturno, y fue en aquella ocasión donde añoro la luz de día por primera vez después de cientos de años, despertó de sus anhelos solo cuando sintió el leve ardor en su piel, la alborada se hacia presente y con ella el amanecer.

Cabalgando lo mas rápido que pudo se interno en un panteón adentrándose en una de los tantos subterráneos que había en espera de un nuevo anochecer.

Esa noche llego a su centro de convivencia, con una sensación extraña instalada en su pecho, necesitaba encontrar a Touya y a Clow. Nadie respondía a su llamado e ignoraban su orden de ayudar a buscarlos.

Y entonces en muchos siglos sintió el miedo, los vampiros se estaban rebelando. Su vida empezaba a correr peligro, pero no tanto como la de su hermano y la de su amante.

Solo ella, la había ayudado; aquella muchacha de cabello negro y largo, piel blanca y ojos amatistas cargados de tristeza le había dicho donde estaban. El grito de ira seguramente había estremecido los cimientos de la casona y emprendió el recorrido corriendo, la joven no le siguió y tampoco le importo. Solo necesitaba comprobar que ambos estaban con vida.

Era cierto había dos personas allí, pero no eran de carne y hueso, estaban hechas de cenizas.

Se habían vengado de la misma forma que ella cobraba la traición. Su mundo se desvaneció. Cobro venganza contra aquellos a quienes ella considero traidores sin importar si lo eran o no. Para después internarse en una súbita soledad, cuanto tiempo paso ahí no lo supo. Pero cuando por fin la sed de sangre humana la ataco salio de su encierro. Sabía que su vida seguía corriendo peligro, que ya no tenía el mismo control sobre ellos, que habría rostros nuevos que no tardarían en rebelarse contra ella para ser el nuevo líder.

Comenzó con las salidas de nuevo, saciaba su sed matando humanos como nunca antes lo había hecho, extinguía a familias enteras, si habían destruido la suya que importaban las demás. Todo aquellos provoco la alegría de los suyos quienes después la acompañaban en sus noches de caza y juntos destruían civilizaciones.

Hasta una noche, en una de las ciudades atacadas, los encontró a ellos. Eriol le recordó tanto a su hermano cuando lo vio tendido en una cama, después de haber de acabado de alimentarse de una mujer. Sus ojos no demostraban miedo, podría haber dicho que estaba muerto si no fuera por el hecho de que veía como su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración e incluso podría haber jurado cuando se le acerco ver un dejo de reto en su mirada. Si, Touya tuvo la misma reacción que ese joven cuando lo mordieron. ¿Podría acaso ese chiquillo suplir la ausencia de hermano?

Sin titubear lo beso, para después enterrar su feroces colmillos en su cuello, dándole a beber después de su sangre. Observando como se moría su humanidad para renacer como un hijo de la oscuridad.

Luego la vio a ella a través de una ventana, aquella muchacha que le había dicho aquella vez donde estaban Clow y su hermano, estaba oculta entre una esquina de la calle, las sombras la protegían de ser vista de los demás, pero no de ella.

Era humana lo sabia, no era un vampiro. Entonces ¿Cómo es que estaba esa vez en el refugio de ellos? La vio comenzar a correr hacia el bosque con un bulto en los brazos y la siguió, tal vez por curiosidad, o simplemente por que así estaba en su destino, el chico no se movería de donde estaba, por lo menos aun no.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, esa mujer no paraba de caminar. Y le estaba excitando de sobremanera el estar siguiéndola, jugaría un poco mas con ella, y después se la comería, no importaba si la había ayudado o no.

Estaba a punto de atacarle cuando el llanto de un bebe la detuvo. Miro a su alrededor¿De donde podría provenir ese sonido? Su vista recorrió los lugares hasta chocar con aquella muchacha que trataba de callar a un pequeño en brazos. Era un recién nacido.

Recordando cuando su madre le dio a cargar a Touya de bebe.

Fastidiada de su débil humanidad, se dispuso a matar a ambos ya no por placer si no por simple disgusto, se acerco hasta la mujer y la golpeo cayendo esta al piso con la criatura en brazos, aprovechando su descuido se la arrebató.

_-¡No, no¡Por favor!- suplicaba mientras lloraba._

_-Cállate- demando Sakura mientras sostenía al bebe fuertemente entre sus brazos._

_-¡Por favor! No nos hagas daño._

_-¿Y quien a dicho que quiero haceros daño?- pregunto con sorna._

_-E__res un vampiro- respondió aun desde el piso- tu naturaleza es matar._

_-¿De donde sacas eso mujer?_

_-Tu hermano lo era, y no hay diferencia contigo._

_Sakura la observo incrédula, como era posible que aquella mortal hubiera tenido contacto alguno con Touya, el no era de los que acostumbraba entretenerse con sus presas, el simplemente era feroz y mataba si era posible sin ver el rostro de su victima. _

_-¿Cómo es que conocías a mi hermano_

_-…_

_La mujer permaneció callada, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar su desesperación._

_-Contesta o mato al niño ahora mismo y frente a ti__- el grito de horror de la cortesana le hizo saber que estaba actuando muy grotescamente, pero necesitaba saber lo que si lo que su mente se comenzaba a imaginar podía ser verdad._

_-No. Por favor…yo... lo conocí la noche que mataron a mi familia. _

_Y aunque Tomoyo no había mencionado__ como había muerto su familia, el hecho de que se encontrara esa noche con Touya le hizo saber que el los había matado. La visión de su hermano matando a la familia de aquella chica le hizo sentir nauseas ¿Por qué Touya no habría matado a la joven también? Ellos mismos habían sido testigos del dolor de haber perdido a sus propios padres._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-¿Qué?- pregunto asombrada._

_-Tu nombre ¿Cuál es?_

_-Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji._

_-Dime Tomoyo ¿Por qué tu sigues viva y no te mataron a ti también?- pregunto mientras daba círculos alrededor de la chica._

_-Yo…no lo se- dijo tartamudeando, el sentirse observada por aquella criatura tan hermosa como un ángel y tan perversa como un demonio. _

_-Puedo saber cuando mienten._

_-De verdad yo no lo se._

_-Y yo creo que si- dijo deteniéndose ahora frente a ella. Acomodando al bebe entre sus brazos para acunarlo y dejara de llorar, comenzaba a sentir unas leves punzadas en la cabeza._

_-¿Vivías sola?- pregunto Sakura._

_-No. Vivía con la señora Sonomi hasta esta noche. Touya me trajo con ella la misma noche que nos conocimos. _

_-¿La misma noche¿No vivías en esta ciudad?_

_-No. Cabalgamos toda esa noche sin descanso hasta llegar aquí- contesto dejando a ambas en un silencio. _

_-No eres uno de nosotros- dijo después de un momento._

_-__No- el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo._

_-Sin embargo sabes quien soy y lo que soy. Y ambas sabemos que no es la primera vez que nos vemos. Tú eras aquella muchacha que me dijo donde estaban._

_-Si, era yo._

_-¿Qué hacías allí __esa noche?_

_-Me llevaron- contesto tratando de ganar tiempo. Le había prometido al hombre que amaba que jamás diría nada._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Yo no puedo decir…._

_-¿Quieres que mate al niño?- pregunto amenazándola al darse cuenta que se rehusaba hablar._

_-¡No!_

_-Entonces habla. ¿Quién te llevo a nuestro hogar?_

_-Tu…tu hermano- respondió. _

_Ahora si la mataba. Como se atrevía aquella mujer a decir semejante mentira. Touya sabia que ningún humano podía saber de la existencia de su raza, llevarlos allí hubiera sido peor que cualquier otra cosa y además sabia que si alguien mas lo descubría exigirán condena por su traición y ella se vería en la obligación de juzgarlo y darle muerte._

_No. Touya jamás le haría algo así. El la adoraba demasiado para hacerla sufrir de aquella manera._

_-¡Como te atreves estùpida! Como te atreves a querer ensuciar el recuerdo de mi querido hermano._

_-Entonces, esta muerto- dijo en un susurro, sin inmutarse ante la furia de vampiro que tenia frente a ella._

_-¿Qué dices? Ya cállate, me estas hartando, lo mejor será acabar contigo y con el niño de una vez._

_-¡No! Por favor no lo hagas. Yo te ayude ese día._

_-__Ni siquiera se porque lo hiciste._

_-Contaba con que tú pidieras salvarlo. Yo vi cuando se lo llevaban._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Yo estaba allí cuando ellos llegaron por el, lo sacaron arrastrando de la habitación lo golpearon, lo insultaron y al final terminaron por aventarlo junto con otro hombre, Clow, así escuche que lo llamaba uno de ellos._

_-¿Por qué no les ayudaste?_

_-Intente, pero si me descubrían y se daban cuenta que yo no era una vampiro me matarían. Entonces no podría buscarte y no podrías ayudarlos. Los seguí para ver a donde los llevaban y así poder decirte._

_-¿Y porque me buscabas a mí?_

_-Yo sabía que eras la hermana de Touya, y que eras la única que podía detenerlo. Por eso en cuanto te escuche preguntar por el y el otro vampiro te dije a donde los habían llevado. Tenia la esperanza de que tu los salvarías y de que el estaba vivo. Todos estos meses mantuve esa ilusión. Haciéndome a la idea de que se había enamorado de una de los suyos y yo solo había sido un pasatiempo para el y por eso ya no me buscaba. Soportando el dolor de su abandono y perdonando el hecho de que no quisiera conocer a su hijo. Pero solo porque me resistía a creer que estaba vivo._

_-Tu…el… ¿Estaban enamorados?_

_-Irreal ¿No? Como me pude haber enamorado del asesino de mis padres y de mis hermanos. Pero así es, lo ame como jamás había amado a nadie y por eso me entregue a el._

_-¿Mencionaste un niño?_

_-Si. Lo tienes entre tus brazos- contesto ella poniéndose de pie nuevamente y dirigiendo la mirada al pequeño bulto que sostenía la vampiro entre sus manos._

_-¿De quien es hijo?- pregunto mientras miraba el bulto envuelto en una sucia manta que tapaba su cara._

_-De Touya- contesto y se acerco a ella- si abres la manta y lo ves te darás cuenta de que es igual a el._

_Se mantuvo estática. Su hermano había engendrado un hijo con una mortal y aquello no estaba permitido. ¿Como era eso posible? Pero por otra parte Touya se había enamorado, había sido capaz de romper sus reglas por amor, seguramente habría sido capaz de enfrentarse a ella y de arriesgar su vida por esa mujer frente a ella y aunque el no lo conociera de su propio hijo._

_Entonces ¿Quién era ella para arrebatarle la vida a la mujer que el amo¿Quién era ella para matar aquel ser tan pequeño e inocente? Aquel niño que era un pedazo de su hermano y de ella misma. _

_Pero por otro lado no estaba permitido que ella siguiera viva y mucho menos el niño. _

_Jamás se habían mezclado sangre humana con sangre de un vampiro¿Qué resultaría de esa combinación? __¡Un híbrido! _

_No, no y no. Eso jamás__, la sangre pura de un vampiro debía de permanecer así pura, intacta, y no mezclarse con ninguna otra. Ella jamás lo permitió y seguía en lo dicho._

_Con sumo cuidado levanto la manta para poder ver el rostro de aquel bebe. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Era como cargar a Touya otra vez, tenerlo en sus brazos y acunarlo cuando empezaba a llorar._

_-Touya._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura._

_-Su nombre es Touya- contesto la madre._

_Sakura le sonrió entre lágrimas._

_-Aun no me has dicho que hacías allí._

_-Touya me llevo cuando le pedí que me mordiera._

_-¿Lo hizo?_

_-No- dijo negando con la cabeza- me dijo que me amaba tanto que no era capaz de condenarme a ese infierno._

_Volvió su vista a su recién descubierto sobrino guardando silencio, mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos. Cuando de repente una pregunta vino a su mente._

_-¿Lo has expuesto al sol?_

_-No. No me atrevo, no se si el es capaz de resistirlo, es tan pequeño._

_-Bien- contesto, le dio un beso en la frente y se acerco a la mujer frente a ella, que la observaba con curiosidad. Al darse cuanta de su cercanía retrocedió._

_-Descuida no te haré daño. Mejor dicho no les haré daño. Toma- le dijo Sakura mientras entregaba a la criatura en brazos de su madre- cuídalo mucho._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No podría matar a la mujer que mi hermano amo tanto y mucho menos a su hijo. Mi sobrino. Pero márchate, si alguien de los míos se entera que mi hermano mezclo su sangre con la tuya sin ser tu una de los nuestros y que tuvieron un hijo, no descansaran hasta matarte a ti y a el también._

_-Gracias eh…_

_-Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto._

_-¿Kinomoto?_

_-Si, ese es mi…no ese fue mi apellido. ¿Por qué te sorprende?_

_-No, no es nada._

_-Bien. Ahora márchate. Y no vuelvas jamás._

_-Si- dijo y se agacho a recoger el bolso que llevaba con ella._

_-Adiós Tomoyo- dijo la vampiro._

_-Adiós Sakura._

_Comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque cuando repentinamente se detuvo._

_-¿Y ahora que?- le grito Sakura molesta por la actitud de la mujer._

_La vio girar y destapar al pequeño para después sentarlo en su regazo, tomar una de sus manitas y moverla diciendo adiós._

_-Dile adiós a la tía Sakura- la escucho decir mientras ella le seguía moviendo el bracito al bebe._

_-Adiós Touya, espero verte algún día- contesto ella, tratando ella misma de creerse sus propias palabras. _

_Observo nuevamente a Tomoyo tomar sus cosas y hacer un asentimiento de cabeza y retomar el camino._

_-Ten cuidado cuando caiga la noche- le grito Sakura._

_Pero esta vez ya no obtuvo respuesta._

_-Nunca sabes si nos volveremos a encontrar- concluyo para si misma._

Después de ese encuentro, Eriol formo parte de la nueva familia.

Porque si bien los demás sabían que su familia había sido extinguida. Solo ella sabia que había sido aumentada, aun tenía a Touya a su lado, su recuerdo y el de Clow siempre permanecían con ella, Eriol su pequeño nuevo hermano la empezaba, pero también su sobrino Touya y ella, Tomoyo. Formaban parte de su nueva reciente familia. Y también de su nueva vida.

Porque después de haber tenido a ese pequeño en sus brazos, todo había cambiado.

Si bien seguía saliendo por las noches acompañada de los otros a cazar, ella solo fingía que se alimentaba de sangre humana. Después se dirigía al un bosque y se alimentaba de cualquier animal. La regla de alimentarse de cualquier niño se había vuelto casi una ley; cualquiera de esos niños podría ser el pequeño Touya y no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de poner en peligro la vida de su único sobrino.

Los vampiros no tardaron en darse cuenta de su nuevo cambio y aunque no le hacían frente ella se daba por enterada del descontento por parte de ellos. Se volvió a internar en la soledad de su habitación solo visitada por aquel al cual ella enseño con límites, Eriol se volvió su única compañía. Salía por noches sola a comer cualquier animal y regresaba atenta a cualquier movimiento.

No confiaba en los suyos ya. Ella seguía siendo su reina, pero siguiendo sus órdenes a través de Eriol. No tardarían en levantarse en su contra y destronarla.

Su vida se volvió cada vez mas vacía y era en aquellos momentos cuando deseaba la muerte.

Sola aquellas cartas misteriosas mandadas sin remitente, le daban un poco de vida a su fría y casi muerta existencia. Las cartas que le mandaba Tomoyo le reconfortaban en su amarga soledad. En ellas le contaba acerca de su vida, los nuevos lugares a donde ella y el pequeño iban y demás detalles posiblemente insignificantes pero que le ayudaban. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando en una de las tantas cartas iban añadidas dos fotografías, una donde estaban Tomoyo y el niño y la otra donde estaba solo el niño sentado viendo fijamente hacia la cámara, otro de los tantos inventos del hombre.

Por mucho años más las cartas siguieron llegando, pero sin ninguna otra fotografía incluida ya. Hasta que pasaron los días, meses, años, y ninguna otra carta llego.

Tomoyo había seguramente muerto, y lo mas seguro era que de Touya no volviera a saber nada más Tomoyo nunca había hecho mención de alguna transformación, lo más probable seria que el niño hubiera crecido como un humano normal y sin saber de la existencia de ella. No podía guardar rencor a Tomoyo por tratar de proteger a su hijo cuando ella trataba de hacer lo mismo por su sobrino.

Aun así al saber de la muerte de a quien llego a considerar una amiga, su única amiga, le deprimió tanto o mas como el hecho de no volver a saber del hijo de su hermano nunca mas.

Se volvió a internar en la soledad solo permitiendo el acercamiento a su persona de Eriol y de nadie más. Ya ni siquiera daba instrucciones a este, dejaba que fuera el quien tomara la mayoría de las órdenes.

Los vampiros parecían contentos, Eriol también y ella…ella aunque mas muerta que viva tampoco se podía quejar.

Los gritos de afuera la alertaron. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Salio de tina y del cuarto de baño, se acerco a un armario y saco un ligero vestido color blanco, la euforia y los gritos se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes de donde ella se encontraba, una extraña sensación se apodero nuevamente de ella, aquella misma sensación que tuvo cuando sintió la perdida de sus seres queridos y en su mente solo apareció la imagen de un recién nacido.

Imposible ellos no sabían de la existencia de su sobrino y si así fuera seguramente este ya seria un adulto imposible de reconocer. Entonces que era aquel dolor que se colaba en su pecho más fuerte que la última vez. _Eriol_ repentinamente grito su mente.

Eriol estaba en peligro.

Los ruidosos gritos cada vez escuchaban cada vez con mayor fuerza cerca de sus aposentos. Tenia que encontrar a Eriol a como diera lugar. No permitiría que el pasado se volviera repetir una vez más.

Estaba por salir de su habitación, cuando algo llamo su atención. El repentino silencio que se había apoderado del ambiente se encontraba fuera de lugar el aquel momento.

El dolor en su pecho aumento.

¡Y si lo había atrapado ya!

Era ahora o nunca, tenia que salir de allí, además por todos lo sangre del mundo. Ella seguía siendo su reina.

Tomando una bocada de aire se dirigió a la puerta girando el pistilo y la abrió. Chocando con la cara de un hombre de frente a quien ella conocía muy bien.

Era Yamasaki el compinche de Eriol. Aquel que no hacia nada que no fuera por una orden directa de este.

¿Qué hacia allí¿Y por que seguía ese dolor en su pecho? Eriol estaba bien o ¿No?

-Buenas noches, mi señora.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Quién te dio el permiso de pasar hasta esta parte de la casa?- pregunto ella con enfado.

-Obviamente usted no, mi señora- respondió el con burla.

-Dime que quieres y largarte.

-¿Es que no es obvio lo que quiero?

-No estoy para tus juegos Yamasaki, así que date prisa.

-De acuerdo, a una dama se le da lo que pide- y la jalo de un brazo, logrando aprisionarla con ambos brazos momentos después.

-¿Qué rayos haces? Suéltame- logro gritar después de tanto forcejear.

Observo a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta que ya no estaba en su habitación, estaba siendo arrastrada a través de los pasillos de la casa, con los vampiros rezagados en las paredes observándola pasar sin hacer nada.

-¿Te exijo que me digas que pasa?- volvió a gritar.

El vampiro entonces se detuvo y la puso frente a el sin soltar uno de sus brazos.

-Estoy esperando- dijo Sakura, tratando inútilmente de librar su brazo del agarre de el.

-Usted me dijo que me diera prisa con lo que tenía que hacer- contesto el de forma burlona- y eso es lo que hice, darme prisa.

-¿Darte prisa? Pero de que hablas ¿Darte prisa para que? Y te digo que me sueltes.

-Lo siento mi señora, pero yo, ya no recibo ordenes suyas. De hecho nadie de los aquí presentes le debe respeto ya. Y en cuanto a lo de darme prisa eso usted ya lo debería saber.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno pero es que hasta sus propias leyes se le han olvidado. Cuando un vampiro quiere el trono del otro simplemente asesina al actual rey. Aunque en este caso es reina.

-¿Y tu pretendes ocupar mi lugar¿Quieres ser el nuevo rey?

-No, yo no- dijo y comenzó a andar nuevamente por los pasillos forzándola a caminar- ser rey en bastante aburrido.

-Y entonces ¿Quién desea mi lugar?

-Aquel a quien vos eligió para sustituir a su hermano.

Se quedo sin palabras y se dejo llevar.

¿Eriol? Seria posible que Eriol, el joven a quien ella consideraba un hermano le traicionara de aquella forma. ¿Acaso el no aprendió nada de lo que ella le trato de enseñar¿Tan pésima maestra fue?

No, ella no tenia nada de que lamentarse. El fue el mal alumno. Ella trato de que aun conservara un poco de lo que fue su humanidad, aunque estaba consiente que ella misma había matado esa parte de su ser aquella noche que lo mordió. Ella no le enseño a tragarse su remordimiento ni su dolor. Lo demostró que sentir dolor no era nada malo. Pero tal parece que el solo la ignoro.

Pero…pero tal vez aquello no fuera tan malo. Ella desde hace muchos años que ya deseaba su muerte, la deseaba desde el mismo momento en que había visto a Touya y Clow convertidos en cenizas y la volvió desear cuando supo que Tomoyo ya no les escribiría nunca mas, cuando entendió que el hijo de su hermano ignoraba por completo la existencia de ella y por lo tanto de su raza. Tal ves esta vez la muerte por fin sintiera lastima de ella y acudiera a su llamado.

-Eriol no quiere que mueras. Te tiene demasiado aprecio para hacerte eso- escucho Sakura decir al hombre.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba atada de mano y de pies. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Qué iban a hacerle?

-Serás encerrada en un ataúd y después empedrada. Siempre te gusto tanto la soledad, pues bien disfrute de ella, mi señora.

¿Encerrada¿Empedrada? Eso era un castigo a un peor que si la hubieran expuesto al sol y hubiera sentid su ser arder.

Sintió que la cargaban y aunque peleo por que la soltaran era inútil. Ella estaba atada y estaba siendo cargada por más de tres vampiros.

Sintió la dureza del ataúd, el frió de la soledad y por ultimo solo le quedo la oscuridad.

Quiso gritar, maldecir a todos pero sobre todo quiso llorar. Y así lo hizo las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos y se derramaron por sus mejillas.

-Bien hecho como siempre.

-Hago lo mejor que puedo.

-¡Viva nuestro nuevo líder¡Viva por Eriol!

Los sonidos de las copas, los gritos de alegría y todo aquel bullicio no se hicieron esperar, tanto fue la euforia que la pudo escuchar.

-¡Viva! Por una nueva era llena de sangre.

No sabia si ya habían terminado de poner todos los cimientos de las rocas, pero poco le importaba. Esa era toda la prueba que necesitaba para comprobar la traición de aquel a quien ella amo como si hubiera sido su propio hermano.

-Perdóname hermano, perdóname mi querido Clow. Morí en vida con ustedes y ahora vuelvo a morir pero tal parece que nuestro encuentro se tendrá que aplazar un poco más. Pero juro que un día nos volveremos a encontrar.

"_Mientras tanto velen mi sueño, para que cuando pueda volver a renacer desde las llamas del infierno, lo haga con mas fuerza que nunca. Y pueda tomar venganza contra todos ellos y la soledad los aceché con el alegre repique de campanas de la muerte"_

"_Porque volveré juro que volveré y su mayor amenaza entonces ya no será el sol, seré yo"_

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

_¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!_

_Vaya ya los extrañaba. Se que tal vez querrán matarme alguno de ustedes, debí centrarme en Guerra por un Amor y no haber comenzado un nuevo proyecto, pero les juro que la tentación, esa bendita tentación que se apodera de un ser humano, no me dejaba en paz. Ella y esas condenadas musas susurraban en mi cabeza cada vez más y más ideas y ya no podía parar._

_Pero no se preocupen que para los interesados en la mi otra historia, solo les puedo decir que el próximo capitulo será subido antes de Navidad o… era ¿Año nuevo? Jajaja no es verdad._

_Lo único que se por ahora es que como son vacaciones podré tener mas tiempo para seguir con los proyectos y actualizar un poco mas pronto. Pero ok tampoco pidan milagros ¿vale? Si estamos en la época del año donde más deseos y todo lo que quieran sean cumplidos, pero también es la época del año con más fiestas por venir así que yo también deseo disfrutar un poco de ellas._

_Ahora si nos vemos._

_Nos olviden dejar sus reviews. _

_Pasen felices fiestas y…ah si. Nos vemos el próximo capitulo._

_Besos _

_Celebraint O.D. _


End file.
